Pinky Promise
by OnLorakeetWings
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were childhood friends that pinky-promised to not to forget each other. But when Sasuke is struck with disaster and partially breaks the promise, how can Naruto make his love remember him again, even after all this time. SasuNaru in case you missed that, yaoi in case you missed that. Shall be epic. Very epic. Mwahaha! Read intro for more info. M for later stuffs
1. Chapter 1

Well hulloder. It just so happens that—I'M BACK, BAY-BAYY! So what's been happenin'? What did I miss while I was off…doing whatever I was doing? If I could honestly remember, I would say. Writing, I guess? Anyway, below happens to be the very first installment of the latest SasuNaru I've been working on! And I "forgot" (neglected) to mention that it's actually an epic! Mwahaha! In case you totally missed reading the title (not that entirely likely), this is called 'Pinky Promise.' I planned it out to be one of those fics that works its way through each of the levels of yaoi. Like, fluff in the beginning, shonen-ai for a while in the middle, and then some smutsy-smutsy-lemon at the end. Again, mwahaha! It's kind of a spinoff of a completely adorable doujinshi called 'Chou' that I cried while reading it for the first time. No even joking. Naruto's spirit breaks and he isn't himself for something like two years. During which Sasuke grows out his hair into a ponytail. Can you say 'SEXY?' ANYway…you'll see. Yep. You'll see. I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy my latest fic—'Pinky Promise!'

* * *

_*~* Prologue *~*_

"But Naru-chan, why do you hafta leave tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, putting on just a little bit of a tough face. "It's okay, Sasuke-tan, I'm only gonna be gone for a little while. You'll barely even notice that I'm not here!"

Sasuke pouted. "You're wrong. I'm always gonna miss you."

"Naru-chan" giggled. "Aww, I love you too, Sasu-kun!"

The tiny ebony-haired boy blushed a deep crimson color, displaying his happiness. "Stop saying such embarrassing things, idiot…"

"But you look so funny when you blush, I just can't help it!"

"I do not!"

"Uh-huh! Yeah you do!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh!"

"…"

"Yay!"

Naruto was pleased to have won the so-called debate. Because his mommy and daddy were ninjas, and they had super-important ninja mission to go on, Naruto has to be sent to his aunt's house in a different village in the Land of Fire. Sasuke was going to stay back in Konoha, of course, as his parents weren't ninjas at all. Sasuke couldn't live on his own yet, and so he would remain close to his parental figures. So, both at age six, they were forced to part ways.

The next morning came all too quickly. The Uzumaki family's belongings had all been loaded uniformly into the back of the wagon that would take them to the train station where they would be meeting Mrs. Uzumaki's sister, and following their separate paths.

The little blonde boy was looking up at the four faces carved into the mountainside over the village. That was just one thing that he knew he would miss about his hometown. Among the other things dear to little Naruto that had to be left behind were the special parks, the woods perfect for hide-and-seek, the ramen shop, and another little dark-haired item on the list, who was scurrying toward him as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Hi, Sasu-tan!" Naruto called brightly, "What's up?"

Sasuke got this completely adorable expression on his face, like he was trying to be serious and failing. "Naru-chan, I gotta show you something—"

"Naruto," He turned, seeing his mother waving at him. "We have to get going in just another minute, sweetie."

"Okay, Mom, I'll be right there!" he shouted back, spinning to face his friend. "What were you saying, Sasuke?"

"N-nothing. Just promise to come back and see me sometime, 'kay? And even if you can't do that, then I guess it's okay if you just remember me."

"Okay, I will," Naruto nodded solemnly, "I'll miss—"

"Naruto, honey, we really must be going!" his mother called once more, beginning to sound just a little agitated.

"Okay, Momma!" he yelled back, then said quieter, "Hey Sasuke, what if we pinky-promised to not forget each other?"

The other child's face lit up. "Yeah! Then we couldn't forget, even if we wanted to! But that doesn't mean you _do_ want to, right Naruto?"

Giggling, their little fingers intertwined, Sasuke whispered, "To never forget. Ever."

Naruto nodded almost sadly. "To never forget. Ever."

Then, he did something that surprised them both—he kissed Sasuke's soft little cheek. "Bye, Sasuke. Now you have something to remember me by, 'kay?"

And then he was gone.

… … … … … … … …

Two years passed, and something happened to Sasuke that would change his entire outlook on life: his older brother, Itachi, murdered the entire Uchiha clan, minus Sasuke and himself.

The experience tore the younger Uchiha's mind apart, and he forgot much of the childhood love he experienced. This included Naruto's. Or, to put it more accurately, he broke the promise he had made two years previous with Naru-chan, fingers twined before parting ways.

Sasuke had forgotten him.

—~—

_~Ten years later~_

_—~—_

Naruto was sick of waiting, God dammit. He was eighteen and as impatient as humanly possible to get off this flippin' train. The conductor had said they had about half an hour left before their ETA in Konoha. Two minutes more was still too long a wait for the blonde. He would've run by himself if that was what it took to get there faster, but that wasn't the case at all. On the contrary, running would just slow his efforts to return to his hometown as soon as possible. Therefore, he was forced to remain aboard, moving with the other passengers at a constant speed of "HURRY UP ALREADY."

He wanted to see Sasuke, dammit.

There was so much Naruto had to tell the little raven-haired boy from his memories. For starters, that he was an orphan now.

It was still pretty hard to grasp.

He had been parentless for, how many years now? Naruto still had to count the number of years to keep proper track…

Five. Five years, that was it. Minato and Kushina had died exactly nine days before his thirteenth birthday.

After he was alone, his aunt from the other village took him back in and taught him everything she knew about everything from long division and writing papers to housework and getting a job. She had even helped him stumble through university early, many years before the rest of his class. That had been lonely though, with no other people to pace himself around, and Naruto didn't like it.

But he was home now and had graduated from college already, so no more schooling for him!

Naruto's mind drifted to Sasuke, the little dark Uchiha boy from his dreams. Somehow, his image always seemed to occupy a not-so-small back section of Naruto's mind.

The conductor's soothing tone sent Naruto's thoughts into a quiet disarray. "We will be arriving at the Hidden Village Train Station Number Four in approximately five minutes. Please return to your seats while we…"

Naruto zoned out again, amazed that so much time had passed so quickly, especially compared to the whole first part of the trip, which seemed to drag on and on. And on.

Three minutes went down the drain as fast as the ones before them, and the train began rolling in, on time to a T, as the railway system was well known for.

Naruto smiled widely as he heard the brakes' groaning protests, and felt the slightly cushioned jolt that signaled the train's lack of movement. The hollow hiss of the doors and the automated voice introducing the place he still loved made him want to start laughing out of sheer joy.

But then he remembered one of the many reasons for his return, and his smile dropped.

Sasuke. They hadn't had any contact on any level in, what, eleven years, twelve? What of the slim chance he didn't remember?

_No,_ Naruto thought, _We made a promise—a pinky promise—and I even…_

The hyperactive blonde blushed at the thought of his surprisingly bold move. _I_ did _kiss his cheek after all. How could he forget something like that?_

Then, as the train continued emptying, his mentality drifted to the matters of lodging. He needed an open apartment with a landlord who wasn't against the LGBTQ community in any way. Yes, that would be a necessity, considering that the occupant, Naruto himself, was indeed as straight as Maryland's eastern coastline, the one with Chesapeake Bay. For you non-Americans out there and those who don't understand the simile, this basically translates to as gayer than the very personification of a rainbow. (A/N: Sorry if this came across as rude or something. I don't mean to offend. If I did, I'm sorry. ^^;)

After gathering the rest of the things, Naruto stepped out onto the platform and smiled. He was finally home.

But then it was time to find his love.

Sasuke.

… … … … … … … …

At last, our little blondie had found a place to stay. Even if only for a little while, it was better than being temporarily homeless. Therefore, in self-congratulations, Naruto was now sitting at the counter of the Ichiraku Ramen shop, drumming his fingers rapidly, and impatiently waiting for his bowl of "everything" ramen.

Finally, when the old guy behind the counter had finished working his magic, Naruto snapped his chopsticks apart and began eating. "Thanks, gramps! Itadakimasu!"

The elderly man laughed heartily. "Oh, you'll always be the same ol' Naruto, whether you're six, eight or…how old are you now?"

"Eighteen, pops. Eighteen and proud of it!"

"Well, well! Good Lord, Naruto. You're going to be my age before you know it, and by that time, you'll have to worry about what you eat, and your weight and your cholesterol points and—"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for when I actually _am_ your age gramps." Naruto scoffed playfully, grinning like he was a little kid again, "I'd like to live my life as a kid for as long as I can, if you don't mind.

The server smirked. "Yep. Definitely still Naruto. Hey kid!"

The blonde looked almost exasperated as he glanced up over the rim of the near-empty bowl. "Hmm?" His broth-drinking was obscuring his speech.

"Welcome home. This one's on the house."

"Wow, really?!: Naruto slapped the bowl down, looking happy enough to dance like a maniac. "Thanks, old man!"

"Aw, whatever. Call me old again, though, and I'll change my mind."

The grin slipped from Naruto's face as he saluted. "Yes, sir! I thank you much for the meal!" He bowed. "Have a nice night!"

Laughing, the shopkeeper waved a hand. "At ease, soldier, at ease. Now, go home and get some rest. That's an order."

"SIR YES—"

"Oh, give it a rest, you knucklehead."

Naruto grinned like a complete fool. "You got it! I'll see you around, 'kay?"

"Sure thing. Please come again!"

The two waved their farewells, and Naruto jogged back to the apartment he was renting. He collapsed face-first on top of the covers as soon as he possibly could after rooting around, looking for his pajamas, but they were eluding him surprisingly well for the small amount of luggage Naruto did pack. Tired of looking, he reduced himself to an exhausted blob of…something. Travelling had really taken everything out of him, but the day was still fairly young. A nap should be okay, shouldn't it? Shouldn't…it…?

* * *

Oh, wow. Completely unintentional cliffy. I also might have word-vomited a little towards the beginning, so sorry for both those things. I wish I could say that I'm a totally perfect author who never does stupid things, but, alas, no. I am not. Gomen. As usual, I would love reviews, and, heck, flame if you want. It would brighten up my day just to be able to laugh at something like that. Ha _ha_!

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


	2. Chapter 2

ErrmehGERD! Guys, I am _so_ sorry! I really messed up this time. I've had no time for ANYTHING lately, because I had band camp, then I started school, and then I have practice (band) four nights a week! I swear—this whole band shtick is devouring what little social life I had before! Gomen, ranting again… ^^; Okay, on to the second chapter of a story that, frankly, I think I'm in love with~ xD

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki awoke three hours later to a dark room with the imprint of the throw pillows on his cheek. Despite the slight discomfort at having a foreign object plastered to one's cheek via their own saliva, Naruto felt as rested as he possibly could have been, considering the circumstances.

Sasuke had been in his dreams again. The activity of Naruto's subconscious had portrayed what he thought to be the worst: Sasuke hating Naruto because he was so different sexually, or resenting Naruto because of Naruto's prolonged absence from the Leaf Village, and from himself. While Naruto was sleeping, his brain could fabricate any number f reasons for Sasuke to hate him.

Naruto denied them all with a passion.

By the time the sunlight through the blinds woke hi the next morning, Naruto had been having a good dream, for once. The memory of the pinky promise had played through his field of sleep-vision, including his favorite bit at the end, the kiss. Everything went according to how it was supposed to. Ugly looks of disgust, hatred, or resentment never once clouded his love's features.

There was no fear.

When Naruto's eyes slid slowly open that next morning, he was no longer worried. He would find Sasuke, and confront him. If Sasuke chose to remain separated from his, then so be it; Naruto would watch from a distance, and keep to himself—as long as Sasuke didn't need a push in the right direction.

Whatever Sasuke wanted would be fine.

He stood from the confines of the sheets, and went to go eat somethi—

That was what he was missing. There was no food in the fridge, in the cupboards, or in any of the drawers. Naruto's stomach complained almost pitifully, and then his feet were shoved in his shoes, and he was out the door.

While at the supermarket, he filled his basket with the basic necessities that he knew he didn't already have at home—ramen, milk, cookies, ramen, and one _small_ bag of carrots (only vegetable he could remotely stand!). Did I mention ramen?

While he was checking out, he got an idea: he picked up an application at customer service. Working at the store would not only bring in rent money, but also cut down on food costs, and put some extra spending money in his pocket.

Two days later, after organizing a schedule with the manager, he started his new job. Surprisingly, things went off without a hitch, which was definitely something new for Naruto—his luck was worse than most gamblers. For about a week, Naruto worked as a cashier, and a pretty good one at that. He was halfway decent with money and stuff, but he also was a natural at smiling. He didn't have any trouble looking like he was in a good mood all the time—mostly, he was. Even handling rude customers eventually became easy and not-so-troublesome. Soon, he began making more friends than he ever thought possible in under a month.

One slow Monday afternoon, there was somebody new, a person that he'd never seen before. Short dark hair graced that person, hanging a touch lower than their chin, and a straight jaw with prominent cheekbones, making it possible for them to be either male or female. Naruto only caught the barest of glimpses, so he didn't have the faintest idea.

He hoped it was a guy.

The blonde was exceptionally tempted to just go on a stalking extravaganza, but then he wondered how he would pay rent if he got fired, and restrained himself. Twenty-three minutes later, though (you _better_ believe Naruto was counting!), the new customer checked out.

And the gods were on Naruto's side today.

It _was_ a guy.

He was as gorgeous, if not more, than the tiny glimpse he had caught by the entrance. When all of the dark-haired beauty's things had been scanned and totaled effectively, he whipped out a platinum black credit card, sighing.

Naruto scanned it, and, out of company policy (okay, fine, it was complete curiosity), said, "Sir, may I see your ID, please?"

Another sigh. "If you must…" He opened his wallet back up and flashed his drivers' license. There was his picture, and his name was—

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

HAH. Kind of a cliffy. I gotta tell ya, I've had so much fun writing this thing. It's gonna be so totally epic when it's done. I want it to be one of those super-long, awesome fics that have, like, four-billion reviews or something. Speaking of reviews, you know you want to~! And plus I'm going to dedicate a chapter towards the end to the three people who give me the most reviews, and I might even interview you guys or something! xD Love love~!

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


	3. Chapter 3

OH…MY GOD. I am so sorry. I have never had major issues with uploading on time, but this is just outrageous. And unacceptable. And….y'know what? I'm just gonna shut up and give you the next chapter, 'cuz God _knows,_ I've kept you waiting long enough. No, what is this, number three? Yeah, we'll go with that. Lawl~ xD By the way, there's been some questions regarding whether or not our super-ultra-sexy pairing is ninja-trained or not. The answer is negative. They aren't. I forgot to mention—this entire story is AU. As in, Naruto, Sasuke, and maybe one or two others are the only Naruto charas in this particular story. And even then, none of them are ninjas. But Naruto still has Nine-Tails inside him, like usual. That'll be important later (HINT HINT). Lawl~

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto gasped, barely managing to contain himself. This was his childhood friend, only all grown up and…sexy-like. Right there, he almost blurted something along the lines of "OMFGdoyarememebermeeeee?!" like a stupid fanboy.

Naruto choked on his words just a little, and returned the card. "Ah…th-thank you, sir. We appreciate your business, please come ag—"

"Wait," The dark haired man in front of him picked up his bags, frowning delicately. "I feel as if I know you from…somewhere. Like I've seen you before."

A small, strangely beautiful smile fell over Naruto's features. "You mean you don't remember?"

This quietly-spoken remark withdrew a barely-perceptible blush forth to the raven's cheeks. "What—"

"The lemon and cherry snow-cones? The ongoing 'ninjas-versus-samurai' debate (by the way, ninjas _always_ win)? The awesome games of hide-and-go-seek in the woods? We were…yeah," The tiny smile dropped into a heartbreaking frown. "You mean to say you don't remember _any_ of our time together?"

"What are you…yes. That is entirely what I mean." With that, he turned and left without another word.

Naruto's face fell again, this time into more of a grimace. The worst ad indeed happened. Sasuke no longer remembered, and now he probably thought Naruto was crazy. What was he supposed to do now? Sit and wait for something to change? Oh, _hell_ nah. he was gonna try to _make _Sasuke remember. Swiping tiredly at his eyes, Naruto thought, _Well, there just might be some research in order._

… … … … … … … …

Naruto started with the various internets. Why did Sasuke forget? Or, rather, _how?_

Shortly after he began the search, though, he realized the fatal flaw to looking on the web—it would never be narrowed enough, considering his lack of knowledge on the subject.

The normally overenthusiastic blonde sat back in his library computer chair. He glanced at the thirty-something female librarian who smiled back at him, practically beckoning for him to come over and ask whatever was on his mind. So he did.

Her eyebrows rose politely when he approached, attentive and read-to-assist. "Yes? Do you need help with something?"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Actually, I do. This might seem a little strange, but has there be some sort of event in the past twelve years that could've been considered drastically life-changing? My guess is that it's some sort of tragedy."

"Hm. Tricky. Anything specific?"

"Nothing that I know of. I just know it happened less than twelve years ago.

The librarian leaned on her elbows, which were firmly planted on the surface of her desk. But then he head came up suddenly as she evidently thought of a solution. "You must be talking about the Uchiha Massacre!"

* * *

I know, it's short. I'm sorry. I will update again on Saturday if I can manage typing it. I don't blame you if you kind of hate me right now. I'm just too tired to think straight. I mean, I keep missing obvious capitals and punctuation and stuff. Please review so I know to keep going! Love love~! *insert obnoxious heart here*

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, all! I just wanted to say thanks and give a ginormous cyber-hug to all of my recent reviewers and subscribers and favorite-ers and readers and just kind of anybody who just happened to open up this little story of mine that will soon turn into an epicly-epic epic. Now, _that_ was a lot of words for one sentence. Not really. Ha. xD And I decided that, because I took so long on last chapter's release, that I'd update two days in a row as an apology. Yep. I am buying your forgiveness. Deal with it. xD Also, I forgot to mention: this doesn't exactly take place in Japan either. I wrote in Western-styled houses—I hope you people don't care too much.

Also, '_text like this is spoken by character(s) "off-screen",'_ (and so is text like this.)Okay, so here is the fourth chapter or Pinky Promise! You'd better enjoy it~ ^_^

Oh, and I forgot to disclaim in the other chappies. Yeah, Naruto, Sasuke, and all other people/places/ideas/concepts involved in _Naruto_ are ©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I just borrow them and use them as my puppets to illustrate my lack-of-a-social-life. Lawl. I wish I was joking.

Aaaaaaand now that that's over with, on with the story! Which you all love! Ha_-ha!_ Just kidding! Okay, I need to stop now!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Uchiha! _Naruto thought jumpily, _There's just gotta be a connection…_ "So, um, what happened exactly?" He asked the young woman verbally.

A look of dread darkened the librarian's face. "Well…they call it a crisis for a reason, okay? It's some pretty morbid stuff…"

"Ehm…it's kind of important…" Stalling like that was definitely weird, Naruto had to admit. Konoha was one of those stereotypical towns you hear about in historical-romance novels—very driven by gossip and social matters Even he could see that at such a young age, obtuse as he was.

Most of it was about him, and his "condition," as they called it.

The woman before him seemed to not have noticed his brief bout of mental time-traveling, which was good. She blew a breath out through her mouth like she was preparing herself for something. More stalling. "…Itachi Uchiha decided that he was done with his family giving him trouble about the gang he had recently joined, so he killed them all. But for some unknown reason, he let his little brother, Sasuke, live."

Shock figuratively smacked Naruto across the face with the overall force of a couple overweight elephants that had eaten nothing but cement, bricks, and butter for a month or two. If there was any exception to the 'never forget ever' rule, this was it. But still. he'd promised.

_Promise,_ Naruto thought dumbly. Then all his thoughts switched to that little word as he absently thanked the librarian and returned to his computer. _Promise. Promise, promise, promise. Promise? …Promise! Maybe he just doesn't _entirely_ remember!_

The situation was certainly morbid and the like, but there was still a decent chance that the reason why Sasuke had (what Naruto hoped to be temporarily) forgotten his seemingly-unforgettable blonde friend. Amnesia—that was what it was called.

Hours later, he was sitting on his bed, and was suddenly struck with inspiration. All Naruto had to do was spend a lot of time with Sasuke!

*~* le time passes *~*

Things started out innocently enough. It began with smiles and nods in the supermarket and on the street, then the small greetings phase with random phone calls, and soon enough, it moved to the high-five/handshake-thing that guys normally do when they see each other, which was getting to be rather often.

But that, of course, is where things began getting a _little_ out-of-hand.

Okay, a _LOT _out-of-hand.

The street and store turned to public bathrooms and dark alleys. Then from there came Sasuke's house (Naruto broke in)—first the foyer, then the kitchen, and, eventually, Sasuke's own bedroom. But Naruto didn't like to think of that last one. He came away from it with two black eyes, a fair number of broken ribs, and the beginnings of a much-damaged ego. To be put simply? He could barely return to work the next afternoon.

But he also knew that, somehow, he was getting somewhere. It was easier to see the lines Sasuke had drawn, and each was becoming more and more accustomed to each other's (renewed) presence.

Then _things_ began happening.

Naruto and Sasuke were once, no, _twice¸ _asked if they were dating. They would just chuckle appreciatively and shake off the question, but neither ever outright denied it. They both subconsciously recognized that there was, indeed, something under the surface—it just hadn't made itself completely known yet.

But, yes. Something was there, and things began happening. Fast.

Four months after Naruto and Sasuke's first (second?) encounter, there was trouble with the rumor wheel. People saw Naruto with the last living Uchiha a lot, and so they began whispering. A lot. And the truth, something Naruto truly feared, came back around from the past in the form of a fangirl.

"Hey blonde kid, are you hitting on Sasuke?"

(Wait, what? No, sorry, wrong truth. That was happening, oh yes, but that didn't scare Naruto one bit. So come back here, fangirl…)

'_What?'_

(You asked the wrong question.)

'_Well, 'scuze me for not asking some stupid, badly-written, and obviously scripted question instead of something I really wanted to know.'_

(Yes. Excuse you indeed. Now ask the question that is kind of crucial to the plot line of this super-awesome fanfic. Also, cut out the 'hey blonde kid.' It makes you sound trashy.)

'_No.'_

(Fine. Don't get paid.)

'_Ugh, whatever…I still get to do it my way, though.'_ "Hey blonde kid—"

(Don't make me give your only job to the—)

'_Okay! Fine! I get it!' "_Ohmigawd. Is it actually true that you're possessed? 'Cuz I don't think that Sasuke likes demon-people stalking him…"

_(Thank_ you.)

_*sigh* 'Oh, be quiet.'_

(Ha. Okay, back to the story. Aaaaaaand…action!)

Naruto's face paled considerably. _Okay, that's definitely a new one,_ He thought miserably, _And the worst part…_ "Um…kind of…yeah. But _only_ kind of. I'm actually just housing the Nine-Tailed Fox. I'm me, and the Kyubi's the Kyubi. No possession involved.

A look of horrified disgust crossed her face visibly as she backpedaled and ran, shouting to the small horde that she traveled with, "Ohmigawd, it's _true_! He's possessed!"

Naruto sighed, wincing, but didn't bother to correct her. Meanwhile, his mind was buzzing skittishly. _How did people find out about him? Sasuke probably already knows at this point…dammit…_

To make it official, though, he went back to his apartment and called the object of his affection. "Hey, Sasuke, it's Naruto."

The raven's voice cut through the barely-audible static like razor-wire. "What's up?"

"…I dunno if you heard, but there's a rumor that's going around that has some truth to it."

"So I _did_ rape you when we were kids, even though I didn't think we even met 'til this year?"

(A/N: Sorry. All of my stories EVER seem to mention rape in some form. I can't help it. Sorry. ^^;)

Naruto almost dropped the phone. "What?! No!"

"Oh. Good."

"No! No. I just wanted to mention to you that…I have a demon inside me. I hope it doesn't change…whatever we have, but I just wanted you to know."

Sasuke didn't respond for a little bit, but then finally said, "I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. If it's part of you, then okay. It makes you who you are."

Naruto smiled cautiously under the mouthpiece. "…You aren't gonna call me crazy or freak out or something?"

"What's the point? I wouldn't be able to change it, would I?"

"Hm. Good point. Well…I guess…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I know you will. When do you _not_, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Thanks for telling me."

The blonde blushed lightly. "You're welcome…I guess…"

"But I think you should know—I already knew about it."

"_What?!_ Jerk! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Purely for the sake of entertainment."

"You! You…you…gah. See you tomorrow," Naruto grumbled

"Yeah. Bye." There were still the barest traces of laughter in his voice.

About twenty minutes after the connection was broken, there was a knock at the door. It was the landlord. Naturally, Naruto invited him in for a drink of something. His offer was tentatively accepted, and then they were sitting at Naruto's kitchen table with glasses a water for each of them. "...So, ah, Uzumaki, I hear you're possessed."

_Oh, this again,_ Naruto thought, his heart sinking. "Uh…just housing a demon, actually."

"Oh. Yes. Whichever you prefer." The slightly heavyset man before Naruto nodded and scratched over his right ear with his left hand, while his right hand remained on the glass of water in front of him. "Anyway, my point is that I can't have demon-people staying in my apartments. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to move out by noon tomorrow. Anything you leave behind will be thrown out. Thank you."

The normally happy blonde was left dumbstruck as his former landlord closed the front door behind him as he left, showing himself out quietly. So what would he do now? Of course, what any other sensible person in his position would do.

Naruto went and talked to Sasuke.

* * *

Oh, yes, I went there. I hope the 'script' part in the middle made sense. It actually came to be via a random thing called inspiration. As I was typing, I looked at my notebook and realized that what I had written sounded really boring and pointless, so I improvised, something that happens very often in my head xD So yeah, that's the long compensation for the wait you were forced to endure. I love you all! And PLEASE. Review like dark blue princess, clio1111, Theia Pallas, YaOiFrEaK84, IWishIWasACheesecake, Seiga Niko, TabbyCat33098 (whom I LOVE~~), and various guests. You will earn my respect and love forEVA. No, seriously though. It's kinda hard to love and/or respect someone when YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THEY'RE THINKING. Ha. Logic remains victorious—FTW! xD

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


	5. Chapter 5

IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO HATE ME.

* * *

Chapter 5

Exactly six minutes after leaving his former apartment, Naruto was knocking on the glistening cherry wood front door of an estate that could've easily housed a few hundred people for a month.

The relatively hi-tech intercom to Naruto's right buzzed slightly, and a voice that was obviously Sasuke's cut through the minor static. "Yes?" (A/N: I thought it was a little cliché for Sasuke-chan to have a butler, so he just has an intercom and a ginormous house. Lawl. True.)

Our little blonde didn't bother with mentioning his name. The one to answer the door knew him well enough. "I need some advice from you, teme."

"Ah. So, my little stalker needs help now, does he?"

"Shut it, bastard."

"Ha, ha, you dobe. I'll be right there."

And, within the minute, he was. The door swung back on its perfectly silent hinges, and there was the Uchiha. Even after all those weeks, he still got a little bit of his breath taken away upon seeing the object of his affection (*ahemOBSESSIONahem*). But actually, this time, there was a legitimate reason for Naruto's breathlessness.

Sasuke's shirt had made itself scarce, leaving the wearer's recently-washed torso in plain sight. A fluffy baby-blue towel adorned the raven locks that remained slightly damp. Naruto allowed himself a short look before scoffing shortly. "Oh, go put a shirt on. I can't speak seriously if I'm too busy being distracted."

Sasuke grinned mischievously, but went anyway. So he'd known that from the start, and had planned it to happen that way. Jerk.

A little while later, Sasuke was back, fully clothed this time, and the two were sitting with mugs of tea surrounded by a comfortable, companionable silence. When he got sick of waiting for Sasuke to say something, Naruto sighed and murmured, "I'm getting kicked out. Of my apartment."

The man in front of him showed no outward emotion towards the statement other than a flick of the eyes. "…Was it a good reason?"

"I sure-as-hell don't think so. Apparently it was because I have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside my body, even though I'm not possessed or anything."

"So, it's _not_ because you're gay…?" Sasuke breathed into his mug, letting the steam blow back up into his face. "How is that even a reason? It's not like you were gonna hurt anyone or anything…I'm gonna have to call 'bullshit' on this one."

Naruto sighed agitatedly again. "Gah. You're telling _me_. So, now, I guess not even my hometown accepts me anymore."

Quiet prevailed once again, broken only by the occasional sips of tea or sighs.

Sasuke's low-tenor voice brought Naruto's head up and a questioning glance to his eyes. The person before him had just gone and suggested the strangest thing that Naruto thought possible at that given moment.

"You should stay here."

A heart skipped exuberantly, but Naruto couldn't tell if it was his or not—he was too busy having an out-of-body experience, floating up, up, up…

And then he came back down to Earth with a deafening crash. "I'm gay though. And also, your little stalker-boy. Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, smirking. "Dobe. Do you really think I would've suggested it if I weren't okay with it? I, myself, am bi. I get it," Naruto's mouth almost dropped open. And why, _exactly_, had he neglected to mention that before? "That being said, the stalker thing isn't nearly as bad as you think. As long as you don't start stealing my boxers, watching me sleep, peeking while I'm showering or something like that, it'll be fine."

It was all Naruto could do to keep from either lunging across the table and kissing the man he loved from childhood or exploding into happy little droplets of rainbow-colored goop right there, all over Sasuke's carpeting. Both would be rather embarrassing. "Ah…okay, then. If you say so. Wow. Thank you, Sasuke."

The smirky-smirk from before widened considerably. "I do say so."

A blush crept not-so-slowly across Naruto's nose and cheeks. "Aw, shut it. Not my fault I got kicked out, remember?"

"Oh, I know. You're just under my command now, so that means I con tease you whenever I want. May as well start now."

The flush sprang to the blonde's neck and ears. The domination in the statement made his He let that last comment slide, as he assumed the banter would only get worse from there. "Whatever. At least I didn't lose my job. Ahem. Alright, any house rules I should be wary of?"

Naruto's object of stalker-isms, whose house he was going to be living in (score!), rattled off things he required, certain systematic happenings, and various other useful tidbits for future reference. And, by the time two hours had passed, the anti-demon apartment was left barren, and neither its previous occupant, nor his new housemate, could care less.

Weeks passed, and it continually became easier and much more routine to see each other at breakfast. At one point, a while back, Sasuke yelled, "Bakabakabakabakabaka! What the—house—mine—God. Shit shit shit. Sorry." And then he went back to bed. That was as bad as it got, though, which was a good thing.

It was almost like they were meant to live together.

The whole 'I'm gay, you're bi, yet we somehow manage to live in the same house' thing also seemed to be going off pretty well. Sure, Naruto was burdened with boners at rather unexpected times, but, other than that, it was okay. And Sasuke managed to take those aforementioned boners with casual understanding, leaving Naruto quietly to…take care of them.

Then, one rather awkward morning (A/N: don't ask why—if I knew I would tell you xD), words to change several lives were spoken aloud by everyone's favorite blonde hero.

"Hey Sasuke?" Wait for it…

"What is it now? Did you bust a lamp or something?" _Keep waiting…_

"No, you teme-jackass! I wanted to tell you something." Not yet…c'mon, say it…

"Keh. What?" _Almost…_

"I think we should have a party."

And there you have it, folks.

* * *

Crying inside, I look back, and it's been over a month since last update. I AM SO FRICKIN' SORRY. My muse took a trip to the Bahamas and decided to, y'know, _not come back._ Then I decided to rewrite pretty much the entire middle of the story, up the point that I am currently writing from. So, in other words, I will, from next chapter on, be writing off the top of my head, as opposed to in my notebook. Sorry if, like, my writing style changes or something. I can't really help it… ^^; And I thank you profusely for reading thus far, even when there is a lack of response on my end. I still love you guys, and I hope that you still at least _kind_ of like me. See? I'm not even going to ask for reviews—I don't deserve them. T^T Gomenasai again… T^T Okay, bye! I hope that our next meeting will be so far-spaced as the last few. xD

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACK, BITCHEEEEESSSS!~ Yeah, sorry about all that hiatus crap. It kinda really sucks a whole lot. But, yes. Here I am, all ready to update the very next chapter. I'll try to make this a little longer than the previous ones have been, but I can only try. I've got a 7am choir rehearsal tomorrow morning, and I gotta wake up at 5:30. Great. Wonderful. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Anyway, here it is. It's definitely gonna be patchy, considering that I'm gonna be writing off the top of my head from this point on, but what else is there to say? No much, that's what. Okay. I'll shut up now. Enjoy! (And review, if I deserve it xD)

* * *

Chapter 6

"_I think we should have a party."_

The suggestion was met with complete silence on Sasuke's end, so the blonde continued, still gauging his housemate's reaction. "You know what I mean, right? It's just…I only recently moved in with you, so the way I see it, it'd be nice if we could just have a few friends over for a housewarming-ish-type event."

Sasuke's slightly blank look deepened into a frown. "No."

"Why not? I mean it's just—"

"Just a few friends and chips and pop? What are we in, grade school? No, this is the real world. The real world is crazy."

Naruto's eyes flicked around the room. _What are you getting at…? _"I'm not sure I follow…"

The corners of the dark-haired man's lips jumped into a grin. "The real world is crazy, and so are the parties. Now do you—?"

Naruto gasped, his wide eyes and gleefully surprised expression cutting Sasuke off. "You're not serious! We're gonna have a kick-ass party, with booze and everything?!"

"What else, dobe?"

Naruto jumped up and did a little victory dance. That would be his chance to attack a certain object-of-affections—when they were both very drunk and barely coherent. "Yes! This is gonna be awesome!"

"And," Sasuke interjected, "it's about to get better. I know just who to invite…

—

"Heyyyyy, Sasukeeee!"

_Jesus,_ Naruto thought anxiously, anticipation causing his head to jerk upward, _We haven't even busted the kegs out yet, and she's already slurring…_

He had been on edge ever since that morning, when Sasuke had confirmed his party-idea. The arrival of Sasuke's "I know just who to invite" friends kept him there.

Sasuke had been chatting with them for a few minutes, before he called Naruto, who had been sitting "calmly" in his room upstairs. Naruto glanced in the mirror one last time, mussing his hair, trying to make it look less "cute" and more "sexy." Wasn't really working (wasn't dissipating his nerves either), but it calmed him at least a little bit. The beer would be good for a night like tonight. He went to greet the newcomers anyway.

"Okay, here he is. Guys, this is my new housemate, Naruto." Sasuke's introduction was short, but the people there seemed to respect him enough to hag onto his every word.

Two girls stood together near the front of the pack. There was a blonde with a long, artful "I don't give a shit" ponytail, and bangs that fell over one vibrant blue eye. The other girl's hair held the soft pink of winter cherry-blossoms, the rosy color contrasting excellently with her similarly-textured green eyes. Naruto's gaze lingered on her a little longer than the blonde. He figured that he could almost be straight for her, if he wasn't so damn gay—erm, bi. Wait, what?

Sasuke spoke again. "These two are Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno."

"A pleasure," Naruto spoke, nodding to each of them. They responded with light greetings and little waves, but were soon interrupted by one of the guys that had accompanied them. A rather obnoxious red triangle-thing decorated each of his tan cheeks. "So this is the famous Naruto, your stalker, right Uchiha?" He deliberately awarded Naruto the most scrutinizing once-over the blonde had ever received. "And now he's your housemate? That's kinda fucked up. Wonder how it'll work out. Definitely gonna be fun to watch though."

The dark-haired host sighed. "That asshole's Kiba. Feel free to ignore him. And then…" Sasuke continued, naming off the crowd of his acquaintances: Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee (weirdo), Kankuro, Sai (another weirdo), Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, and Choji. "And then, there's—"

Something whizzed through the front door and crashed into the wall behind them, making every single present person shriek, freeze, duck, or spin to face the source. It was a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's.

Naruto, surprisingly, was the first to comment. "What the hell was that?"

Ino chuckled, embarrassed. "…I brought friends? Heh, heh?"

Sasuke looked at her sharply for a minute. He shrugged, smirking. "Oh, okay. Let's get this thing started, huh?"

Several whoops and cheers rose up, and legions of people surged in, taking over the place like wildfire. Soon enough, music was blasting, pounding the bass out like a heartbeat, and the kegs were popped open.

_Let the games begin,_ Naruto thought with an uncontrolled smile.

* * *

Phew. I'm done. I'm done, and it's not even midnight yet xD Yay me~~ xD See you guys in the next chapter—maybe reviews will kick my ass back to a good writing schedule! *wink* Ehh, whatever though. I'll do my best to net get too amazingly Writer's Block'd, but no promises. Okay, I luuuuuurve you all. Guess what?

Knock, knock.

—Who's there?

The Doctor.

—Doctor Who?

No, just the Doctor, thanks.

Cheers! xD

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I thought I'd update today because my Merthur giftfic for TabbyCat33098 (H4cK3r [Hacker]) received, and continues to receive, such a great response! ^_^ Can't say you don't love me~ Haha, kidding. Welp, here it is, the long-awaited chapter 7!

NOTE: derogatory terms for homosexuals are mentioned. Also, Spin-the-Bottle, random kissing, and a whole lot of alcohol.

Also, this isn't really a warning, but I made random characters in the story gay guys or lesbians purely for the sake of the story. But then again, isn't that all we fanfiction writers seem to do anyway? xD

Love you all, and enjoy!~ ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7

It was three and a half hours later that things started getting…ahem, _interesting_. Kiba and Ino were making out like it was the end of the world, both obviously drunker than just about anything—Ino, based off of what Naruto had seen, would never be caught dead in that situation.

Other various and altogether not-too-surprising couples were slowly disappearing into corners and back rooms of Sasuke's (and now Naruto's as well) flipping huge house.

Both of the hosts had had too much to drink. Actually, "too much" is extremely understatement-ish. They were both so far gone that you'd have to use binoculars in order to see anything resembling a person in the distance.

Yes, the blatantly obscure comparison was indeed necessary.

After relatively short periods of drunk talk and raucous laughter, Sasuke slurred, "Y'know, Naaaaa-ru-dohw, You were the cutest widdle kid." He laughed drunkenly, then continued in a sing-song voice, "And you know what? _You sti-ill a-are._"

Naruto flailed, splashing vodka from his bottle all over anyone within a six-foot radius. "You rememebered! I _kneeeew_ you would."

"But that never happened." Sasuke stared at him with hooded laser-eyes—an interesting combination.

"Fuck you, yes it did." They locked eyes. A challenge.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yes."

"That never happened, dobe."

"Shut _up_. Yes it _did_."

"I love you. No it didn't."

The drunk blonde drew back in surprise. "But—wha'—I jus'—wha'—"

Sasuke spewed some of the liter-sized gin-and-tonic he had been chugging. "You said 'what' twice! Hahahahaha!"

Then he kissed Naruto on the mouth right there in front of a substantial crowd of people. To be put simply, the action took Naruto by surprise.

"Hey, hey!" Sakura slurred at a surprisingly loud volume for a lightweight, "Speakin' of kissy-ing, we shoul' play Spin-the-Boddle!"

There were cheers of approval, but she hushed them all once again. "Wait, we need a bottle."

Thinking, she tapped the column of her throat with the neck of her nearly-empty Heineken bottle. Several people laughed at their own drinks, seeing the mistake. Sakura grinned sloppily, confusion evident. "Wha…? Oh!"

She chugged the rest of her beer quickly, then wiped the back of her hand across her lips, sighing as the alcohol burned on its way down. "Found one! Now get your asses over here, guys. We've got some bottles to spinnn!"

More intoxicated whoops rang out over the based-up music pounding in the background. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke heard the call for players, and shouted along with the rest of them. Naruto felt the dulled heat in his gut, which he was oh-so-happy to connect with arousal. Sasuke had _kissed_ him. If that didn't make somebody happy, something was drastically wrong with this world. But it did make him happy, so there was nothing to worry about.

A bunch more people slumped (or collapsed) into a vague interpretation of a circle around Sakura, who was seating people around herself. She was the self-proclaimed moderator. "Okay, it's gonna be boy-girl-twink-lesbo. I'll altenrate—atlernet—"

"Alternate," Naruto sighed, completely smashed.

"—Ultermate," Sakura continued, ignoring him, "the sex of the person you have to kiss. So all you little straigh' boys and girls, sorry. Get ready-Freddy-pasketti for some man-lovin' and girly-kissies!"

A mix of groans and catcalls rose from the forming group, but nobody left. All in all, there were twenty or so of them, a relatively large number for a game of Spin-the-Bottle.

The pink-haired girl shushed them again. "Also, you have to spinnnn twice! Once for a girrrrrrrrrrl, and another time for a boy. Everyone goddit?"

Noises and movements resembling affirmation were offered, and Sakura took that as an all-systems-go. "Yay! Kissy time! I'll spin to pick da people." Naruto could see all sorts of potential problems with this method of play, but he was honestly too drunk to care at that point—he figure the others were as well, so he didn't speak up.

(A/N: Sorry, but here's the circle order—Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Sai, random, Shino, random, random, random, Choji, random, Gaara, random, Lee, random, random, random, and back to Kiba.)

She joined the circle, collapsing on the carpet between Naruto and Kiba. Then she wrapped her spindly fingers around the empty Heineken and gave it a whirl, laughing when some excess liquid sprayed from it and speckled the front of her dress.

The green bottle eventually stopped on Sai, who sighed heavily. He was gay, so kissing girls was a chore for him. He sent the bottle reeling as well, and it slowed to a halt while pointing at a random chick across the circle from himself. He leaned towards her, and they kissed quietly for a moment, rising cheers from the rest of the circle; the game had officially begun.

Sai spun again, and it landed on Kiba. The latter groaned. "Bu' I'm not gay!"

Sakura laughed. "Doesn't matter. Still gotta kiss 'im!"

"But—"

"Just shaddup and do it, dog boy."

Kiba pouted. "Fine…"

But when their lips somewhat reluctantly met from across the table, things became several degrees hotter. Before anyone could remind Kiba that he was "not gay", he and Sai were making out like it was the end of the world—quite a sight indeed. More cheers graced the movements, and they broke apart, pink-faced and breathing hard. Kiba had a peculiar smile on his face, like he wasn't exactly sure what all that had been, but it didn't much matter at that moment in time.

Sakura wiped her nose obnoxiously, then gave the empty beer bottle another whirl. It landed on a random gay guy, who spun and landed on Tenten and Gaara respectively. Each kiss was remarkably unremarkable, much unlike the second kiss of the night.

As the night continued, more and more people were chosen and kissed and groped and whatnot. Naruto, meanwhile, was left to his rather drunken thoughts, occasionally shaken to give someone a quick peck on the lips. _What'll happen when I spin? Will I get Sasuke? What if Sasuke kisses someone else first?_

Out loud, he muttered, "That little bitch…"

"Um…" Hinata murmured to his right, "N-Naruto-kun, who's a bitch?"

"Wha'?" he slurred, rubbing an eye, "Oh, the bitch who kissed Sasuke first."

Hinata looked slowly from him to Temari and Shikamaru, who were making out in the middle of the circle. "But Sasuke hasn't been chosen yet…"

Naruto started. "Oh. Good, I guess."

After a moment of silence, Hinata spoke up again. "Y-you have feelings for him, d-don't you."

It wasn't exactly a question, but Naruto answered it anyway. "Yes. Since I was six."

"But he doesn't kn-know about it."

"Nope. He'd be fucking me dry right now if he did."

Hinata didn't even bat an eye at the crude language. "Why?"

"'Cuz we loved each other. A lot. He just broke his promise and forgot."

She didn't ask about the promise—probably because it felt too intrusive to do so—and gave a quiet "oh." They were silent once more.

Sakura spun the now-dry Heineken bottle again. They were slowly reaching the end of the list of people who hadn't gone yet. Eventually, the bottle stopped again, and Naruto was finally chosen.

He groaned mentally. The only person he really wanted to kiss was Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't a girl, so he'd already have to kiss a girl to even get a chance at kissing his beloved.

_Beloved, _the blonde thought haltingly, _Never called him that before…_

He shrugged at the thought. He took the smooth green bottle in his hand and spun it well.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, I know, it's kind of a cliffy. I really can't help it at this point—it's literally 1AM here and I NEED SLEEP. Sorry. I still love you guys, hope you still love me xD; Also, I think that's one of the longest chapters I've ever written, minus the ones in NW:SotPB—but don't read that ever. I mean, _ever._ It's dreadful. Okay, I'm out, love you gaiz, and I'll see you in chapter 8! ^_^

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! It's a heartbreakingly hot and boring summer day, which equivalicates to good chapter-writing day! Okay, I swear to God, I'll get better at updating at some point! Also, I'm gonna mention now so I don't forget later: From 18 July to 4 (or 5) August, I'm gonna be out—lack of Internet connection, due to a vacation (of sorts). Aye, me. Bleeding heart, and all that shit. Okay, on to the good stuff! 8D

* * *

Chapter 8

The green Heineken bottle spun furiously, all eyes glued to it. Naruto was just as intent upon it as the rest of the circle. I need to get Sasuke I need to get Sasuke I need to get Sasuke, he thought at the bottle with vigor, willing it to stop on the subject of his wet dreams. (A/N: Did I really just write that?)

But, this being Naruto's life and a perfectly reasonable game of Spin-the-Bottle, he had to land on a girl first. Stupid rules.

He still managed to get fairly lucky, though—Sakura was the one the bottleneck was pointing at when the rapid rotations slowed.

"Oh," she giggled, "I got picked again."

Then, she flung her arms around his neck in a manner that was probably a little too enthusiastic for a girl about to kiss a gay guy, and brought their faces together in one of the messiest kisses the blonde had ever had, sober or not. It only lasted a few seconds, though—for that, Naruto was supremely thankful—before Sakura promptly slumped into him in the hardest dead-faint ever known to man.

He awkwardly shoved her off him with a light grunt and a muttered curse. His head was spinning, which probably wasn't a good thing.

He reached for the bottle again, missing a few times before he grasped it properly with a whoop. He really couldn't wait to kiss Sasuke.

Naruto gave the bottle another enthusiastic whirl before sitting back and watching it eagerly. It went around, and around,...and around,...and...

Just my fucking luck, he thinks to himself as he slumps forward into the circle, effectively stopping the Spin-the-Bottle game and passing out.

… … … … … … … …

Naruto woke after what felt like a lifetime, in his bed and alone. The house was quiet, save for the shrill chiming of the alarm he always set for work. Naruto shot up out of bed, only to be oh-so-rudely interrupted by the acute urge both to pee and to puke his guts out. He stumbled blindly to the bathroom and relieved himself—both ways.

"Great," he muttered to himself sullenly, "Now my throat hurts, and my head hurts, and my stomach hurts, and I'm sore, and I'm hungover, and I have to go to work later, and—"

"Glad to see you're up, dobe."

Naruto jumped and winced when copious amounts of pain sparked through his sore limbs. "Geez, teme, now who's the stalker? You should learn not to walk so quietly."

Sasuke laughed wryly. "Whatever. Which do you want first—Tylenol or breakfast?"

"Tylenol. Give me all of the Tylenol."

The dark-haired man turned, chuckling again. "I second that, dobe. There's some downstairs."

Naruto groaned. "Ugh, I have to walk?"

"Would you like me to carry you, sweetheart?" Sasuke asked, sarcasm biting at the edges of Naruto's mind.

He wasn't even going to deny the way his pulse jumped when Sasuke had offered that. "Shut it, teme. Now get out—I'll be down in a sec."

When his housemate had gotten to the stairs, Naruto splashed some water on his face and leaned over the sink carefully. He looked deep into the mirror, at the tiny drops and rivulets of water streaking down his face. Naruto's shoulders rose and fell with a gentle sigh, and he withdrew, drying his face quickly before following groggily after Sasuke in pursuit of happier things, namely Tylenol and coffee.

Once he was well-situated at the island counter, steaming mug of caffeine in his grasp and two pills in his stomach, Naruto's sluggish mind began conscious thought. Now that he was okay enough not to be hurling his guts out, Naruto could process what little he remembered of the night before. There was loud music, a misshapen mass of people, too much vodka, and Spin-the-Bottle; that was about all he could be sure of. Also, Sakura had collapsed on him at some point, but that didn't matter, really. "What happened last night? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

Sasuke paused a few seats down. "...Define stupid."

"Gah," Naruto groaned. "That bad?"

"Not really, dobe. I didn't know you couldn't hold your liquor for shit." He grinned wolfishly.

"Dammit, teme. Just tell me," Naruto growled, irritated.

Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder. "Nothing, really. Unless you call passing out in the middle of Spin-the-Bottle something. Or me carrying you upstairs afterwards. Or—"

"Okay, enough." Naruto chugged the rest of his coffee, letting the burn on the roof of his mouth shock some shred of sanity into him. Then he shoved away from the table counter to get ready for work. If he was lucky, he could survive the day. If he was really lucky, he could do it without getting fired, embarrassing himself, and/or passing out.

Should be fun.

* * *

Yay for updates~~~ Love y'all! And please review—it means a lot to know what people are thinking! xD

Ta,  
Lorakeet~


End file.
